Mew Pendant
The Mew Pendant (Power Pendant in the English dub) helps the girls to transform into their Mew Mew forms. It first appeared in episode 1 where Ryou gave it to Ichigo to fight the Chimera Anima. Kissing the pendant is required to trigger the transformation, with the exception of Ichigo, who can choose whether to kiss hers or not (Ichigo is not shown kissing her pendant during her transformation sequence but she is shown kissing it before transforming in certain episodes). Another requirement to make it work is to call the transformation phrase "Mew Mew -insert name-, Metamorphose!" The pendant is also seen in the girls' Mew Mew forms hanging on their chokers. Dub Transformation Phrases and Translations Here are the transformation phrases that are required for the Mew/Power Pendant activation in various dubs, along with their translations. Tokyo Mew Mew Dubs In these dubs, each girl says her Mew name when saying the transformation phrase. Original Japanese: * (Ichigo): Myuu Myuu Sutoroberii... Metamorufooze! - Mew Mew Strawberry... Metamorphose! * (Mint): Myuu Myuu Minto... Metamorufooze! - Mew Mew Mint... Metamorphose! * (Lettuce): Myuu Myuu Retasu... Metamorufooze! - Mew Mew Lettuce... Metamorphose! * (Pudding): Myuu Myuu Purin... Metamorufooze! - Mew Mew Pudding... Metamorphose! * (Zakuro): Myuu Myuu Zakuro... Metamorufooze! - Mew Mew Zakuro... Metamorphose! Mew Mew Amiche Vincenti (Italian): * (Strawberry) Mew Berry... Metamorfosi! - Mew Berry... Metamorphosis! * (Mina) Mew Mina... Metamorfosi! - Mew Mina... Metamorphosis! * (Lory) Mew Lory... Metamorfosi! - Mew Lory... Metamorphosis! * (Paddy) Mew Paddy... Metamorfosi! - Mew Paddy... Metamorphosis! * (Pam) Mew Pam... Metamorfosi! - Mew Pam... Metamorphosis! Dong Jing Mao Mao (Mandarin): * (Méi) 小莓貓貓... 變身! (Xiǎo-Méi Māo Māo... Biàn Shēn!) - Mew Mew Strawberry... Transform! * (Bò-Hé) 薄荷貓貓... 變身! (Bò-Hé Māo Māo... Biàn Shēn!) - Mew Mew Mint... Transform! * (Wō-Jù) 萵苣貓貓... 變身! (Wō-Jù Māo Māo... Biàn Shēn!) - Mew Mew Lettuce... Transform! * (Bù-Líng) 布丁貓貓... 變身! (Bù-Dīng Māo Māo... Biàn Shēn!) - Mew Mew Pudding... Transform! * (Shí-Liú) 石榴貓貓... 變身! (Shí-Liú Māo Māo... Biàn Shēn!) - Mew Mew Pomegranate... Transform! Dung Ging Miu Miu (Cantonese): * (Chou-Mui) 喵喵草莓... 變身! (Miu Miu Chou-Mui... Bin San!) - Mew Mew Strawberry... Transform! * (Bok-Ho) 喵喵薄荷... 變身! (Miu Miu Bok-Ho... Bin San!) - Mew Mew Mint... Transform! * (Heung-Choi) 喵喵香菜... 變身! (Miu Miu Heung-Choi... Bin San!) - Mew Mew Lettuce... Transform! * (Bou-Ling) 喵喵步鈴... 變身! (Miu Miu Bou-Ling... Bin San!) - Mew Mew Bou-Ling... Transform! * (Sek-Lau) 喵喵石榴... 變身! (Miu Miu Sek-Lau... Bin San!) - Mew Mew Pomegranate... Transform! โตเกียวเหมียวเหมียว/Tokyo Mew Mew (Thai): * (Ichigo) ??? - Mew Mew Strawberry... Transform! * (Mint) ??? - Mew Mew Mint... Transform! * (Lettuce) ??? - Mew Mew Lettuce... Transform! * (Pudding) ??? - Mew Mew Pudding... Transform! * (Zakuro) ??? - Mew Mew Pom... Transform! Berry Berry Mew Mew (Korean): * (Berry) 뮤우 뮤우 스트로베리 인류를 위해 변신! - Mew Mew Strawberry... Transform for Humanity! * (Mint) 뮤우 뮤우 민트 인류를 위해 변신! - Mew Mew Mint... Transform for Humanity! * (Leti) 뮤우 뮤우 레터스 인류를 위해 변신! - Mew Mew Lettuce... Transform for Humanity! * (Puring) 뮤우 뮤우 푸링 인류를 위해 변신! - Mew Mew Puring... Transform for Humanity! * (Ruby) 뮤우 뮤우 루비 인류를 위해 변신! - Mew Mew Ruby... Transform for Humanity! European Portuguese (Tokyo Mew Mew Dub): * (Morango) Metamorfose... Mew Morango! - Mew Strawberry... Metamorphosis! * (Menta) Metamorfose... Mew Menta! - Mew Mint... Metamorphosis! * (Alface) Metamorfose... Mew Alface! - Mew Lettuce... Metamorphosis! * (Pudim) Metamorfose... Mew Pudim! - Mew Pudding... Metamorphosis! * (Romã) Metamorfose... Mew Romã! - Mew Pomegranate... Metamorphosis! Mew Mew Power Dubs All of the girls say the exact same transformation phrases in these dubs. And at times, they only have to say half of the phase in order to activate transformation (ex: Saying only just "Power Pendant" or "Mew-tamorphosis" instead). English: * (1st Phrase) Power Pendant... Activate! * (2nd Phrase) Power Pendant... Mew-tamorphosis! Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish): * (1st Phrase) Poder Suspendido... Activado! - Suspended Power... Activated! * (2nd Phrase) Medallón del Poder... Miau-tamorfosis! - Power Pendant... Mew-tamorphosis! * (3rd Phrase) Medallón del Poder... Activado! - Power Pendant... Activated! As Super Gatinhas (Brazilian Portuguese): * (1st Phrase) Ativar... Poder do Pingente! - Activate... Power Pendant! * (2nd Phrase) O Poder do Pingente... Metamorfose! - Pendant's Power... Metamorphosis! European Portuguese (Mew Mew Power Dub): * (1st Phrase) Ativar... Poder do Pendente! - Activate... Power Pendant! * (2nd Phrase) Poder do Pendente... Mew-tamorfose! - Power Pendant... Mew-tamorphose! Vadmacska Kommandó (Hungarian): * (1st Phrase) Varázs Medál... Bevetésre! - Magic Pendant... Action! * (2nd Phrase) Varázs Medál... Harcra Fel! - Magic Pendant... Fight! * (3rd Phrase) Varázs Medál... Atváltozás! - Magic Pendant... Let's Transform! Силата Миу Миу (Bulgarian): * (1st Phrase) ??? - Power Pendant... Activate! * (2nd Phrase) ??? - Power Pendant... Mew-tamorphosis! Mew Mew Power (Danish): * (1st Phrase) Styrke Medaljon... Aktivere! - Power Pendant... Activate! * (2nd Phrase) Styrke Medaljon... Mew Metamorphose! - Power Pendant... Mew Metamorphosis! Mew Mew Power (Dutch) *Note - The Dutch dub says the phrases in English.*: * (1st Phrase) Power Pendant... Activate! * (2nd Phrase) Power Pendant... Mew-tamorphosis! Mew Mew Power (Greek): * (1st Phrase) Ενεργοποίηση... Μεταγιόν - Pendant... Activation! * (2nd Phrase) Μεταγιόν...Μεταμόρφωση! - Pendant... Metamorphosis! Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit (Albanian): * Kristali Fuqis... Aktivizoj! - Power Crystal... Activate! * Kristali Fuqis... Shndërrim! - Power Crystal... Metamorphosis! Both These versions dubbed from MMP but finished the rest of the series. Some kept the same catchphrases from the first half of the series while others changed the phrase in the 2nd half to match the original Japanese version. Mew Mew Power (French): * (1st Phrase) Pierre de Puissance... Activation! - Power Stone... Activation! * (2nd Phrase) Pierre de Puissance... Mew-tamorphose! - Power Stone... Mew-tamorphose! Družina Mjau - Mjau/Mjau - Mjau Tokio (Serbian): Season 1: * Aktivira se... Medaljon na Moći! - Activate... Power Pendant! * Medaljon na Moći... Mjau-tamorfoza! - Power Pendant... Mew-tamorphosis! Season 2: * (Zoi) Mjau Zoi... Mjau-tamorfoza! - Mew Zoey... Mew-tamorphosis! * (Korina) Mjau Korina... Mjau-tamorfoza! - Mew Corina... Mew-tamorphosis! * (Bridžit) Mjau Bridžit... Mjau-tamorfoza! - Mew Bridžit... Mew-tamorphosis! * (Kiki) Mjau Kiki... Mjau-tamorphoza! - Mew Kikki... Mew-tamorphosis! * (Rene) Mjau Rene... Mjau-tamorphoza! - Mew Renée... Mew-tamorphosis! Mijau Mijau Družina (Croatian): Season 1: * Aktivira se... Medaljon Moći! - Activate... Power Pendant! * Medaljon Moći... Mijau-tamorfoza! - Power Pendant... Mew-tamorphosis! Season 2: * (Zoey) Mijau Zoey... Mijau-tamorfoza! - Mew Zoey... Mew-tamorphosis! * (Korina) Mijau Korina... Mijau-tamorfoza! - Mew Corina... Mew-tamorphosis! * (Bridget) Mijau Bridget... Mijau-tamorfoza! - Mew Bridget... Mew-tamorphosis! * (Kiki) Mijau Kiki... Mijau-tamorfoza! - Mew Kikki... Mew-tamorphosis! * (Renee) Mijau Renee... Mijau-tamorfoza! - Mew Renée... Mew-tamorphosis! טוקיו מיו מיו/Tokyo Mew Mew (Hebrew): Season 1: * (1st Phrase) ??? - Power Pendant... Activtation! * (2nd Phrase) !תליון כוח... מיו מורפוזה - Power Pendant - Mew-morphose! Season 2: * (Ichigo) !מיו מיו איצ'יגו... מיו מורפוזה - Mew Mew Ichigo... Mew-morphose! * (Minto) !מיו מיו מינטו... מיו מורפוזה - Mew Mew Minto... Mew-morphose! * (Retasu) !מיו מיו רטסו... מיו מורפוזה! - Mew Mew Retasu... Mew-morphose! * (Purin) !מיו מיו פורין... מיו מורפוזה - Mew Mew Purin... Mew-morphose! * (Zakuro) !מיו מיו זקורו... מיו מורפוזה - Mew Mew Zakuro... Mew-morphose! Others Dubbed from neither the original Japanese or English dubs. Luftëtaret Mace (Albanian): * (Luleshtrydhe) Transformimi e Mjau Shtrydhes! - Transformation of Mew Shtrydhe (Berry)! * (Mina) Transformimi e Mjau Minës! - Transformation of Mew Mina! * (Lory) Transformimi e Mjau Lorit! - Transformation of Mew Lory! * (Paddy) Transformimi e Mjau Padit! - Transformation of Mew Paddy! * (Pam) Transformimi e Mjau Pamit! - Transformation of Mew Pam! Trivia * The Mew Pendant is just a tool to aid the transformation process. It's also shown that transformations can happen without the pendant's help if any of the girls' emotions run high, Lettuce's first time transforming showing an example of this. * The Mew Pendant can also be used as a communicator that can contact other Mew Mews through their Mew Pendants or Akasaka and Shirogane through their computer. Category:Items